


Black and White

by stateofevans



Series: Heartbreak Weather [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofevans/pseuds/stateofevans
Summary: Niall has always known he and Harry would last forever.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Series: Heartbreak Weather [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665958
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Black and White

_ You asked, when did I first know _

_ I always knew _

Niall was smiling across the dance floor at his husband who was happily dancing with his mum completely off beat. Niall looked around, seeing all the people that either he or Harry truly loved were under one roof because Niall and Harry finally had taken the next step in their relationship. Niall smiled, glancing at Harry quickly before making his way to a bar.

“So, regretting it yet?” Niall turned, seeing that his old bandmate was leaning against the bar, looking out at the crowd on the dance floor. Louis looked at Niall, smiling. 

“Never, Lou, you know that. I’ve been in love with H since the X Factor. I won’t regret it for the rest of my life.” 

“I know. Truly. Anyone who was at the service can see how in love you two are. It’s sickening. Truly don’t know how Harry didn’t realize it sooner.” Niall blushed, looking down at his Guinness. “You probably would’ve been married by now if he realized it during the first few years of One Direction.” 

“I was happy with us just being friends. I was okay with just being his friend. I wanted him in any way I could get him.” 

“Hi,” a new voice cut into the conversation and soon Niall had arms wrapped around his middle and a head of curly brown hair in his face. What’re you talking about?” 

“You.” Niall carded his hand through Harry’s hair, not caring if he messed it up. “About how lucky I am to finally have you all to myself forever.” Niall kissed the crown of Harry’s head. 

“Pretty sure I’m lucky enough that you can stand me.” Harry smiled up at Niall and it was like no one else was around, it was just the two of them. “I love you.” 

“Love you too, H. Always have and always will, y’know that.” Harry smiled, Niall tipped his head up to kiss his new husband. 

“Get a room,” Louis shouted, but with a full smile on his face. He was happy for his two best friends. “I’m going to find Eleanor, don’t neglect your guests.” 

“Bye, Louis,” Harry smiled, holding onto Niall tighter. 

“Just us, huh, Pet?”

“Well, there’s people around, but yeah, just us for now. I wanna dance,  _ please? _ ” Niall smiled, letting Harry take his hand and drag him out to the dance floor.

“I still can’t dance. That hasn’t changed.”

“Neither can I, but we can  _ sway _ , Sunshine.” Harry smiled, pulling Niall into him and swaying with the beat of the song that was playing. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Pet.” Niall smiled up at Harry. 

“When’d you know?”

“Hm?”

“When did you know that I was the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?” Niall spun Harry out, then spun him back into Niall’s body. 

“I always knew that you were it for me. There really was never another person who I was fully in love with so quickly and so deeply. I remember calling Ma, terrified of what was going on with me and she just laughed telling me I was falling in love.” Niall smiled as he and Harry stopped dancing. They still held onto each other, almost hugging as Harry watched Niall talk. “I was terrified of it. It was the beginning of the band and I didn’t want to be the reason everything got fucked up, so I hid it. I thought I hid it really well, but Louis knew really quickly, a few months in. You and I were friends then, probably the closest we ever got. Then the fans started freaking out and pointing out how close we got over the years and I almost left after Zayn. I talked to Simon and everything was set, but Louis locked us in the tour bus toilet and yeah, you know the rest. You know that already, I just, I don’t think you realize just how in love i was,  _ am _ , with you. You had all of me the moment you had introduced yourself.” 

“Ni-”

“I  _ knew _ that I’d love you for the rest of my life. Then I got to really know you and I saw how happy you were and I knew I wanted to be the reason for that smile one day.” 

“You can. You  _ are _ . You always were, Niall, even before I realized that you were in love with me as I was with you. You just didn’t know. Imagine if Louis locked us in the bathroom sooner, we could’ve already had this.” Harry looked around the barn that they chose for their wedding and the reception. 

“Hey, we got it, H. Doesn’t matter how long it took, we got here in the end, yeah? I’m happy I got you in the end and I get you for the rest of my life. I think I won.” Harry smiled at his husband. “I get to love you until my last breath, H. Don’t focus on what could’ve been, focus on what’s going to happen in the future with us.”  
“I want a house with a big yard.”

“Can’t promise we’ll find a house with a big yard in areas where we probably should settle down, but I’ll try my best, yeah?”

“What do you want?” Harry started to sway them again. 

“I’m good with anything. I definitely want a house, not a flat, but other than that, I’m fine as long as I have you. Maybe some plants.”

“A greenhouse! We can have our own little garden!” Harry smiled wide, spinning under Niall’s arm. “Maybe a pool? Except, you’ll burn within minutes.”

“Hey!” Harry giggled, Niall smiling at his husband. “Guess you’ll just have to make sure I don’t.” Niall leaned up kissing Harry. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Ni, today, tomorrow, forever.” 

“Forever.” 


End file.
